Phantoms from the Future
Phantoms from the Future.jpg|'Phantoms from the Future' DVD insert. IMG_20130821_113912.jpg|The Doctor admires the night sky.... IMG_20130807_001040.jpg|The Doctor and Zara on-board the TARDIS IMAG0168_1.jpg|Flynn & Devlin Reunited... IMG_20130806_002034.jpg|Something nasty this way comes, in the dank Victorian slums.... Story Synopsis The Doctor is being tormented by vivid nightmare images which seem like premonitions, portends of doom in his none-too-distant future. Knowing that something is amiss, and fearing for the safety of his companions, the Gordon England Doctor seeks out his traveling companions Devlin Y'Eri and Flynn Wright in a bid to secure their safety. For the Chris Hoyle Doctor the premonitions are less severe, but unmistakeable nevertheless. In an alternate reality the David Hobson Doctor feels the pangs as well, and elects to catch up with Charlotte McLeod, who he has returned to her home village of Howbury since their adventures in ''The Schrodinger Effect, meeting Zara Mackenzie as a consequence. As their respective destinies are set in motion, they are each horrified by rippling echoes of a warning from Gallifrey itself, and one of the Doctor's 'Time-Lady' acquaintances... '' Continuity This introductory short-episode sets-up the following four-part story arc collectively entitled 'The Red Episodes' Production This short-episode was scripted, shot and produced during late July/August 2013 as a prologue to the four main stories in the upcoming 'Red Episode' arc. Recognising that the cast-members have each aged from their last outings, especially the Gordon England Doctor, Flynn Wright and Devlin Y'Eri since ''Masterplan, this short-episode looks to bridge the gap between the previous stories to show that time has also moved on, and the Doctors are no longer with their previous companions. It looks to reunite the teams, whilst planting the seeds for the new stories by introducing the idea of premonitions rippling out across space and ensnaring the Doctors into some ultimate fate. The TARDIS interior sequences were shot on Sat.Aug 3rd 2013, followed by the Victorian premonition sequence, at the Kirkstall Abbey House Museum on Mon.Aug 5th 2013. Scenes at Charlotte's home were shot in the afternoon on Thurs.Aug 8th 2013 at Chris Hoyle's home, and on Sat.Aug 10th 2013 the team travelled to Blackhill Quarry to shoot the sequence set on Exxarius-5. The remaining premonition sequences were shot on Thurs.Aug 15th 2013 at W2 Barber Shop, and the final recording block saw TARDIS exterior sequences being recorded at Colin Jones' home on Tues. 20th Aug 2013. Animation work was carried out by 'Shivering Cactus Studios' and integrated into the final cut prior to it's premiere at 'Whooverville 5.0' on Aug.30th 2013. The cameo appearance in the closing scene was recorded after a 'Whoovers' event in Derby a few years before. '' Cast The Doctor - Chris Hoyle, David Hobson, Gordon England Devlin Y'Eri - Mark Ellis Flynn Wright - Susan Gibson Zara Mackenzie - Kim Tomlin Rescue Shuttle Pilot - Philip Newton Voice of Captor - Paul Walker Voice of Interrogator - Andi Knowles Crew to be added Production Notes misc Links to be added See also ditto